


Constelación de seis.

by transam_phoenix



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transam_phoenix/pseuds/transam_phoenix
Summary: Jensen y Jared acompañan a Misha al World Pride Madrid.





	Constelación de seis.

**Author's Note:**

> Está escrito en un día y en las notas del móvil por falta de WiFi, así que piedad. Quise escribirlo desde que estuve en el World Pride. Las constelaciones son relaciones poliamor.

Misha había querido ir al world pride desde... Siempre. Pero trabajaba constantemente cuando no estaba con su familia. Aunque este año Vicky le dijo que debía darse un respiro. Sí, había que organizar GISHWHES, pero insistió en que este año, Misha solo tendría que preparar unos vídeos de presentación y ella haría el resto. Los abuelos ayudarían con los niños y punto. Misha no se atrevería a contradecirla cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza. 

 

Para colmo, en realidad había sido todo una conspiración mucho mayor. Daneel veía a Jensen muy estresado con la cerveza y Gen sabía de sobra que Jared debía darse un respiro. Hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno de los tres viajaba para pasarlo bien en lugar de para trabajar. Además, ellas querían irse de fiesta juntas también. No es que a Jensen le llamase mucho el world pride, pero nunca había estado en Madrid, y Jared... Bueno, él de cualquier cosa hacía una fiesta. 

 

Las chicas les habían reservado un apartamento junto al inicio de la manifestación por una noche y dos días. Lo que pudieron encontrar con solo unos tres meses de antelación. En el avión durmieron como troncos y en el taxi, mientras Jared y Jensen eran presos del jetlag, Misha estaba allí más feliz que una perdiz. Madrid era una ciudad con un sol abrasador en esa época, calor seco. Algo nuevo para los tres. Había banderas arcoiris en casi todos los bares y alguna colgando de los edificios del centro, y sobre todo en la gran vía. Les fue difícil encontrar gente que hablase su idioma, pero consiguieron entender cómo seguir el metro y hacer una parada recomendada en chueca después de haber dejado las maletas y darse una buena ducha. 

 

La estación estaba entera pintada de arco iris y había mucha publicidad de netflix. Pero cuando subieron de vuelta a la calle, empezó lo bueno. Había muchísimos locales de ambiente, las calles estaban enteradas coloreadas, había banderines colgando de balcón a balcón, tiendas repletas, bares y restaurantes gay friendly, sex shops, un local de bears, e incluso una librería en una pequeña esquina. Oh, era maravilloso. Misha estaba en el cielo de la diversidad. Jared hacía fotos de todo. Jensen no podía evitar sentirse un poco fuera de lugar, pero procuró dejarse llevar. ¡¡Incluso encontraron fans allí en la librería!! Unos cuantos chicos trans, que iban con sus banderas, estaban buscando libros de su temática y les contaron su historia. Uno de ellos dijo que admiraba a Misha por ser un visible referente del poliamor, que le ayudaba a empoderarse... Luego confesó haber escrito algunos fanfics sobre ellos y no pudieron evitar reírse con vergüenza. El chico les indicó un buen restaurante donde comer antes de llegar al desfile, y un par de sex shops también.

 

–No quiero ir a una sex shop...–dijo Jensen, tímido.

 

–Oh, vamos, no colgaremos nada en twitter–trataban de convencerle. 

 

Había una tienda BDSM que tenía una muestra de un columpio sexual, otra tenía ropa sexy en la planta baja, y otra tenía montones y montones de strapons de todas las medidas, marcas y colores. Finalmente fueron a comer y cataron la famosa gastronomía española, pinchos de tortilla de patatas, montaditos de lomo con tomate, jamón ibérico... De todo menos hamburguesas. 

 

Cuando terminaron de comer, dejaron las cosas en el piso y corrieron al desfile. Se pudieron colocar en la plaza donde iba a terminar todo, allí se estaban colocando escenarios y cadenas de televisión. Lo primero que vieron fue la manifestación. Afortunadamente eran lo suficientemente altos como para ver entre ese montón de gente. Primero pasaban los colectivos de distintas comunidades de España, con sus pancartas y sus gritos activistas, reclamando derechos. Les anunciaban desde uno de los escenarios con micrófonos y altavoces que se distribuían por toda la plaza. En particular, llamaba la atención un colectivo pequeño pero que tenía delante de su pancarta una gran bandera arco iris y hombres trans en topless con sus banderas a modo de capa, hondeándola. En este colectivo se detuvieron más en la presentación.

 

–Es cierto–dijo Misha–. Leí hace un mes que hubo un ataque neo nazi en el orgullo de su ciudad. Por eso están dando el discurso. Piden la dimisión del que lo permitió. 

 

–Wow... Nazis, eso suena fuerte–dijo Jensen–. ¿Hubo heridos?

 

–Hubo alguna agresión, pero nada grave.

 

–Pues menos mal. 

 

Los colectivos seguían entrando en la plaza para luego disolverse, hasta que llegaron las carrozas. Todas llenas a rebosar, drag queens cantaban en lo alto.

 

–¡Mirad, mirad!–gritó Misha, señalando a una–. ¡Es Kika Lorace!

 

–¿Quién?–preguntó Jared.

 

–Cállate, es famosa–le espetó entre risas. 

 

Tras el desfile, la gente comenzaba a dispersarse en la ciudad, en búsqueda de bares, saunas, cuartos oscuros, alcohol, baile y sexo. Otros también cenaban. Pensaron en volver a Chueca, pero sería imposible con tanta gente. Mejor buscaron algún lugar para cenar. Pulpo a la gallega, croquetas, gazpacho y mucha, mucha cerveza. Los tres estaban chispados, no llegaban al nivel de borrachera todavía, así que podían pillar el metro hasta chueca. Se preguntaban si ligarían o no, los tres tenían ya una edad y no sabían ni por dónde tirar. 

 

–Solo... Vamos a procurar no meternos en una sauna, ¿vale?–Bromeó Jared.

 

Caminaron hasta un club gay del que salía una buena música. Estaba oscuro y apostarían que si no fuese por el calor y la gente, ahí debería hacer frío. Las luces eran blancas de neón alrededor de las plataformas para bailarines de barra, el resto eran luces azules, blancas y verdes entre la oscuridad y la niebla del hielo seco. Como había que consumir para entrar, pidieron tres chupitos de absenta y que les quiten lo bailao. No sabían qué significaba pero lo habían escuchado ya varias veces en solo un día. 

 

Más de un hombre se les acercó y rechazaron las propuestas amablemente. Jensen se sonrojaba cada vez más así que Jared tuvo la idea de anunciar que eran pareja y Misha su mascota, por eso no querían sexo, ya estaban servidos. Se morían de risa.

 

–Pero... Pero, ¿por qué soy yo la mascota?–Preguntó Misha, gritando para ser oído.

 

–¡Porque eres pequeñito y adorable!–Respondió Jared. 

 

Misha le sorprendió apegándose a él excesivamente y lanzándose a sus labios en un beso torpe. 

 

–¿Tú crees...?

 

Wow. Jensen no se esperaba esa. Es decir, sí, estaban muy borrachos y en un club de ambiente y sí, cuando estaban a solas sabía que Jared y Misha se enrollaban a veces, pero esto... Nunca lo habían hecho delante de él. Veía a Jared relamerse los labios para retener el sabor de Misha y mantenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Jared no tardó en asentir a Misha y corresponder su beso salvajemente.

 

–¡Eh, eh!–Jensen les separó con una risa nerviosa–. ¡Que estoy aquí!

 

La sonrisa de Jensen se borró poco a poco cuando ellos le miraron con descaro. Se abalanzaron cada uno a un lado de su cuello, lamiendo, besando y succionando este. Jensen les empujaba sin ninguna fuerza, como si no quisiera apartarles.

 

–Chicos, chicos... E-estoy casado... 

 

Jared y Misha sonrieron rodeando la cintura de Jensen con sus manos. Ellos también estaban casados, pero Gen y Vicky les habían dado carta blanca. Jensen se quedó petrificado en el sitio. Las últimas palabras de Daneel al despedirse fueron exactamente:

 

–Diviértete, tienes carta blanca.

 

Pero Jensen no podía creer que se refiriera a eso. Jadeaba entre sus dos amigos con un rubor en sus mejillas. Más de una vez había fantaseado con cómo sería tener a un hombre tan grande como Jared encima de él, o tener para sí los penetrantes ojos de Misha y esa perfecta v de sus caderas, pero solo eran eso, fantasías. 

 

–Jensen...–la voz de Jared en su oído siempre le calmaba–. Está bien, no se hará nada que tú no quieras, vamos al apartamento. 

 

Jensen suspiraba cerrando los ojos, tragando saliva. Dudaba, pero al abrir los ojos de nuevo encontró a Misha tan cerca de su rostro que no podía enfocarle bien. Podía sentir sus ojos clavados en sus labios, notaba lo mucho que deseaba besarle. Sí, Misha estaba como loco por lo que fuera a pasar esa noche. Se quedaba hipnotizado por los besos de Jensen, siempre, y cuando vio que este no se alejaba sino que se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante, Misha no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Tomó las caderas de Jensen para empujarle hacia sí, besarle tan intenso y húmedo que se quedase aturdido, con los labios hinchados y rojos. A Jensen se le cortó la respiración, nunca le habían besado así, los pequeños pelos de la barba de Misha le dejaban un tacto rugoso, mientras que sus labios eran muy suaves y cálidos, se sentía casi dominado por él, respirando con dificultad y gimiendo al recuperar el aliento. 

 

Se sentía confuso. De pronto se daba cuenta que le encantaba ser besado por Misha, que le encantaría que le besase todos los días, que le encantaría también probar los labios de Jared, y le gustaría todo eso tanto como siempre le ha gustado Daneel. Eso le llevó a preguntarse qué estarían haciendo las chicas esta noche. Sabía perfectamente que Daneel era más que capaz de ser la organizadora de toda esta... Esta... Orgía rara. Un beso en la mejilla interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era Jared.

 

–Ven, os lo aclararé por el camino.

 

Jensen y Misha siguieron a Jared fuera del local. La calle estaba ya casi desierta y el metro, probablemente cerrado, aunque alguien les indicó amablemente una parada de taxis un par de calles más adelante. Jared caminó con ellos y empezó a explicarles.

 

–La idea hoy era que nosotros... Lo pasáramos bien, si tú quieres–señaló a Jensen.

 

–No entiendo nada–tragó saliva, inquieto.

 

Jared se acercó a tranquilizarle. Le explicó que hacía poco que Gen y él habían estado hablando con Vicky y con Misha y, sin que ellos lo supieran, Gen y Vicky también habían hablado con Daneel. Ellas empezaron a gustarse también y deseaban que los chicos tuviesen la misma química. Sabían que Misha se emocionaría demasiado, que a Jensen le entraría el pánico y que Jared podría mantener la calma tratándose de algo así. Daneel estaría pasando la noche con las chicas, habrían visto en la televisión el world pride y estarían esperando la llamada de Jensen para tener luz verde. Jared y Misha se apartaron un poco y le dejaron usar el teléfono.

 

–Jen, cariño–dijo Daneel–. ¿Todo bien?

 

–Cielo, tú...–carraspeó–. Bueno, no sé por dónde empezar. Misha me ha besado y...

 

–¿Te ha besado?–se llevó las manos a la boca y las chicas, atentas, se acercaban al teléfono–. ¿Estás bien?

 

–Sí, pero no logro entender por qué no me dijiste nada... ¿Tú sientes cosas por... Gen y Vicky?

 

–Sí...–respondió mordiéndose el labio–. No quiere decir que no sienta menos por ti o...

 

–Lo sé, lo sé. Igual que el trato que tienen Misha y Vicky, lo sé. Es solo que, en fin, esto es nuevo.

 

–Jensen, amor, si no quieres, yo lo entiendo. Cuando vuelvas podemos hablar y...

 

–No, no–la interrumpió–. Ahora que ya hemos empezado, lo acabamos. Pero quiero saber exactamente qué demonios tramas, pequeña granuja.

 

–Oh, Jen–Daneel sonrió–. Bueno, ellas... Ellas ya han hecho cosas sin mí, esta va a ser mi primera vez con mujeres así que no haré nada hardcore. Ya sabes... Algo sencillo, les he dicho que nada de juguetes ni juegos. Y yo también quiero saber todo de tu noche. ¿Sacarás fotos?

 

–Pervertida–sonrió–. No, no pienso sacar fotos, y la verdad... No sé qué haré, tengo un poco de miedo, pero ellos me están tratando bien. Necesitaré muchos mimos cuando volvamos...

 

–Yo también te quiero, Jen. Diviértete.

 

–De veras, cuentame todo al llegar. Quiero cena y velas y pétalos de rosa si hace falta–dijo.

 

–Jen, te amo–dijo, aliviando sus celos–. Los dos vamos a tener una noche maravillosa y todo será perfecto cuando vengas, y en unos días podemos hacer una cena todos y así estaremos tranquilos. 

 

–Cuidaremos de ella, Jensen–gritó Gen, y eso hizo que imaginase una escena tórrida lésbica pornográfica en su cabeza. Oh dios, qué caliente se puso. Para cuando colgó el teléfono, Jared y Misha estaban detrás de él con una mano en cada nalga.

 

–¡Woa!–gritó de sorpresa–. ¡Ahí no!

 

–Está bien, tranquilo tigre–sonrió Jared. 

 

Enseguida llegaron a la parada de taxi y el conductor no tardó ni diez minutos en llegar al edificio. Tiempo suficiente para que Jared manoseara la polla de Misha por encima de los pantalones sin que el conductor se percatase. Jensen les miraba cada vez más excitado, sin saber muy bien qué iba a pasar. Tenía por primera vez en su vida la necesidad de decir que no, pero quería que le obligasen a decir sí. 

 

–Jen, aún no has dejado que te dé un beso–susurró Jared en su oído, haciendo que le temblasen las manos a la hora de abrir la puerta del piso. 

 

–Jen, tú siempre me tientas y ahora que tienes la oportunidad de venir por mí...–susurró Misha. 

 

Jensen caminaba de espaldas llegando al dormitorio, tonto de él, antes no se había dado cuenta que solo había una cama enorme de matrimonio para los tres. Pero bueno, ¿tan seguros estaban de que iba a ceder? 

 

–A ver, chicos, calma...–tartamudeó hasta quedar sentado a un lado de la cama.

 

Misha se acercó y se agachó para sentarse a su lado, cogiéndole de la mano.

 

–Jensen, ¿qué te gusta?–Preguntó sin ningún titubeo.

 

Al poco rato y sin obtener respuesta, Jared estaba sentándose a su otro lado y formulando la misma pregunta.

 

–Puedes decir cualquier cosa, hay confianza–le tranquilizó–. Procuraremos pasarlo bien esta noche.

 

–N-no lo sé, yo...–murmuró–. Yo nunca... 

 

–Está bien, no te preocupes –Misha le besó en la mejilla.

 

Jared levantó su rostro por el mentón y se acercó lentamente a sus labios. Jared era salvaje, nada que ver con Misha, no temía para nada usar la lengua y los dientes. Jensen gemía dentro del beso y al separarse lo hizo con el nombre de su amigo en suspiros. El cuerpo le ardía, respiraba hondo pero no apaciguaba su pecho. 

 

–Cualquier cosa que no te guste, solo di, ¿de acuerdo?–dijo Misha con una dulce sonrisa, pero también mostrando algo de preocupación por él, igual que Jared. 

 

–Quiero... Quiero mirar–se atrevió a confesar–. Quiero ver qué haceis y cómo lo haceis. ¿Puedo?

 

Jared y Misha se miraron entre ellos, se pusieron de pie y empezaron a quitarse la ropa y tirarla al suelo. Estaban delante de él, solo con los pantalones y la ropa interior, besándose, y la diferencia de altura era notable. Las grandes manos de Jared le agarraban el culo a Misha, quien ondeaba su cadera contra el cuerpo de Jared. Se quitaron los pantalones y ahora se podían ver claramente los bultos, Jared llevaba unos boxers blancos y eso dejaba claro su tamaño... Misha le hizo reír un poco porque llevaba sleeps naranjas. Eso era adorable. 

 

Los dos se habían preparado para esa noche, aunque Jensen no lo sabía. Se llevó una verdadera sorpresa cuando Jared se quedó de rodillas. Separaba las piernas para estar más bajo y le bajaba los calzoncillos a Misha lo suficiente para dejar libre su erección. Estaba deseando llevársela a la boca y Misha estaba deseando que lo hiciera, recogía con una mano su cabello largo para ver bien su cara. Jared se metió la punta en la boca y empezó a lamerlo para poder sacar su glande y luego tragar más. Misha jadeaba de placer, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Sin percatarse, Jensen ya estaba acariciándose con esa escena tan erótica. 

 

–Jared...–suspiró Misha–. Cuidemos bien de Jensen...

 

Al escuchar eso, casi le da un vuelco el corazón. Jared estaba separándose de la miembro duro de Misha, se bajaba la ropa interior y gateaba hasta Jensen, en eso que Misha también caminaba hasta él, ahora desnudo y se quedaba de rodillas. Le estaban desatando el cinturón, bajando su ropa, hambrientos de él. Jensen no daba crédito, no creía que le desearan con tanta vehemencia.

 

–¿Podemos, Jen?–Preguntó Misha, mirándole con esos tímidos y gentiles ojos azules. Jensen no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir. Enseguida pudo contemplar a Jared hacer la misma magia con su miembro, mientras Misha se entretenía dando lametones a la base. Parecía un gato. Señor, esto debería estar prohibido, no podía ser tan bueno. Entonces vio a Misha introduciéndose su polla por entera en la boca, podía sentir el inicio de su garganta. Dios santo. 

 

Jared quedó a la altura de Jensen para besarle y gemía tratando de romper el beso cuando sintió un repentino frío por el abandono de la boca de Misha, que venía por su turno y le daba suavidad tras el agarre de Jared. También era la primera vez que ellos se acostaban entre sí, ¿quién lo diría? Pero habían hablado y fantaseado tanto con ello que estaban en perfecta armonía... y Jensen sufriendo las consecuencias. 

 

De un momento a otro, Jared estaba a horcajadas sobre Jensen y perdieron a Misha en su ángulo de visión. Jared estaba quitándole la camisa y besando su pecho, cuando de pronto comenzó a gemir sin motivo aparente. Fruncía el ceño y se agarraba a las sábanas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y abriendo la boca. Fue hermoso de ver. 

 

–Misha...–gimió con un tono más agudo de lo normal–. Oh dios, qué raro es eso–rio entre jadeos. 

 

–¿Se siente bien?–Misha estaba detrás de él, con una rodilla en el suelo, separando las nalgas de Jared con ambas manos para poder lamer los pliegues de su entrada. En cuanto tuvo la aprobación de Jared, introdujo su lengua y la movió, humedeciéndole. 

 

–Misha... Lubrícame de una vez, no aguanto–se quejó. 

 

Misha fue rápido por el lubricante y un guante de látex. Se embadurnó los dedos y los frotó entre sí para calentar la sustancia antes de acariciar la entrada de Jared. Jensen observaba desde debajo, tocándose, cómo Jared reaccionaba a que Misha le dilatase con los dedos.

 

–Esperad–dijo–. Jared, ¿crees que puedas lamerme mientras Misha hace eso?

 

–No lo sé... Puedo intentarlo, me gusta la idea–dijo, pues no estaba seguro. Era la primera vez que un hombre iba a penetrarle. 

 

Jensen y Misha se arrodillaron cada uno a un extremo de la cama, Jared quedó en medio, boca arriba, con las rodillas flexionadas y las piernas en alto. Le abrumaba la idea de que cada uno de sus amigos se lo follase a la vez, uno el culo y el otro la boca, y no era precisamente una idea desagradable. Se agarró a los muslos de Jensen mientras Misha se inclinaba entre sus piernas, presionando su entrada con el miembro. 

 

–Ah~ –gimoteó Jared, tratando de relajarse. La intromisión estaba siendo muy placentera, pero era algo nuevo para él y su cuerpo debía acostumbrarse. Jensen lo miraba con ganas de besarle y mimarle, y se agachaba para masajearle los hombros y los costados–. Oh, se siente bien, se siente muy bien...

 

–Jared... Me estás tragando... –jadeó Misha, que en lugar de estar esforzándose por no salirse, estaba haciéndolo para no entrar demasiado rápido, era asombroso el interior de Jared.

 

–Oh, así, así, lo necesito Mish...–cada vez le agarraba mas fuerte y Jensen jadeó–. Jen, quiero lamerte...

 

Jensen no necesitó oírlo dos veces, se acercó un poco más de manera que su miembro quedaba justo sobre el rostro de Jared. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a colocarse bien y Jared ya estaba lamiendo sus testículos entre leves gemidos. Cuando Misha empezó a moverse, Jared gritó de placer e hizo un gustoso esfuerzo por llevarse a la boca la polla de Jensen. 

 

–Joder, Jared... 

 

–Creo que lo está disfrutando más que ninguno...–jadeó Misha, tomando el miembro de Jared en una mano y moviéndose cada vez con mayor facilidad. 

 

–Ah, ah...–gimió, teniendo que parar–. Misha... Me corro, me corro... ¡Ahh!...

 

Jared tenía ahora el abdomen manchado de semen, ese fue el orgasmo más intenso y rápido que tuvo en toda su vida. Misha salió de él, pues no sería justo abusar de su sensibilidad. Se inclinó, eso sí, para sorpresa de ambos, a lamer el abdomen de Jared y la punta de su miembro con cuidado para limpiarle. Jensen explotó entonces y se lanzó por él. Jared se quedó observando esta vez, cómo Jensen tomaba por primera vez en la noche la iniciativa. Besaba a Misha y tocaba su entre pierna.

 

–Mish, enséñame qué tengo que hacer–susurró en su oído.

 

Misha guió la mano de Jensen para que dejase su miembro en paz y rozara su entrada. Jared se acostó a su lado, con el lubricante, susurrando que a él no le importaba mancharse las manos, que ya había acabado. Misha estaba demasiado excitado como para hacer de profesor y Jared asumió ese papel. Introdujo uno de sus dedos en su entrada con delicadeza, Misha no era virgen y se notaba. 

 

–Más, por favor–pidió, sujetándose a sus dos amantes. Jensen lo besó para atrapar sus jadeos mientras Jared le dilataba haciendo la tijera dentro de su culo. Se lamentaba internamente por haber sido el primero en correrse, Misha podría haberle abarcado perfectamente, pero era el turno de Jensen y él estaba cansado, se limitaría a observar y dejar besos y caricias perezosas. 

 

–Jen, termina de desnudarte, lo impacientas–dijo Jared. 

 

Jensen corrió a quitarse toda la ropa, tiró de Misha y le levantó las piernas, besándole con ansia y deseo, Misha tenía la misma pasión e impaciencia y rodeaba su nuca con las manos. Jensen era tan romántico y tierno que le entraban ganas de derretirse ahí mismo, le penetró lentamente, como si adivinase qué era lo que más le gustaba, se rozaba con su próstata y era delicioso. No quería llevarse la mano al miembro porque no iba a aguantar nada, la polla de Jensen no era tan grande como la de Jared, pero tampoco tenía queja. Notaba su entrada ensanchándose para permitirle todo el espacio necesario y estar cada vez más abierto le causaba un placer inconmensurable. 

 

–Por favor... Córrete dentro, Jen, córrete... Dentro... Ah...–Misha estaba casi sollozando, le lloraban los ojos. 

 

–Termina, Mish...–exhaló Jensen, consciente de que estaba aguantando por él. Sabía que solo con las contracciones llegaría al clímax y se dispuso a complacer a su nuevo amante. 

Ambos arquearon la espalda, gritando. Casi todo Madrid gritaba con ellos. Si se enumerasen los orgasmos de aquella madrugada, la humanidad necesitaría varias semanas antes de acabar la cuenta. Los tres se llenaron de besos blancos sobre esa cama, suspiros, jadeos, respiraciones entrecortadas y caricias, seguidos de un sueño profundo y romántico. 

 

Sus vidas iban a dar un vuelco después de aquello. Habían formado una constelación de seis.


End file.
